The increased use of mobile devices such as cell phones and tablets has invigorated capturing samples of secure credentials to support remote identity assertion. While the intention is for a user to authenticate an identity through the Internet, the rising rates of identity theft and fraud, especially in the on-line context, can effectively impede the development of technologies for on-line transactions. In this context, to verify one's identity with a mobile capture of a secure credential such as a driver's license, passport or ID card, a high quality sample is preferable. However, lighting artifacts such as glare and shadows may hinder document authentication efforts. Improvements to digital image capture devices and processes that reduce or eliminate reflections or glare on imaged documents are desirable.